


A Family Matter

by stardustginger



Series: Wanda Maximoff Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Other, Reader Insert, imagine, pre-AOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Prompt:"I hurt people." Don't we all?"





	A Family Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pre-AOU.

You aren’t completely clueless. You know that something had been off with Wanda and Pietro lately. You had noticed the bruises on their skin and the hazy, distant look in both of their eyes. And it isn’t like you had been purposely ignoring it, you were just scared. Scared that asking what was going on would be opening the door to a whole bunch of bullshit that you just aren’t ready to deal with yet. Not when it meant that something might be wrong with the two most important people in your life.  
Wanda and Pietro had been everything to you since they had found you alone at the foster home when you had first shown up there, alone and broken due to the recent death of your parents. They had understood what you were going through and had taken care of you, had helped to you heal and grieve. They had become your family. The brother and sister that you did not have before. And the idea that one or both of them could be hurting or afraid was enough to break your heart.  
The three of you had already spent the last few weeks dancing around the elephant it the room when you finally reach your breaking point. You are drinking tea in the kitchen of the apartment that you and your siblings had worked so hard to afford when you hear someone stumble through the front door and a few mumbled curses.  
“Wanda, is that you?”  
You hear a muffled yes in reply and then her soft footsteps heading towards you. She is staring at her feet when she comes through the kitchen door, long hair hanging in front of her face and shoulders tense. This was far from the first time in recent months that she has come home visibly upset, but something about this time seems worse, more escalated.  
The longer she stands there, the more you notice about her state. Her hair is matted, and she seems to be trying to keep weight off of her left foot. Her fists are clenched, knuckles bruised, and she seems to be shaking slightly, likes she is trying to hold far too much in.  
You take in a deep breath, about to say something when she finally looks up at you and you gasp slightly at the dark bruise surrounding her swollen eye. She barely catches your eye before she looks down again and walks towards the stove to make herself her own cup of tea. Neither of you say anything for a few minutes after that and the silence is deafening.  
In those moments it seems like there are a thousand thoughts flying through your head. You think back to all of the times that one or both of the twins had come home either hurt or completely exhausted and all of the times that you had been too afraid to confront them about it. Eventually you look up from where you had been starring dazed at your mug of tea, finally looking towards your sister and all it takes is one more look at her bruised face for you to decide that it was time, “Wanda, we have to talk about this.”  
She continues to stare at her own cup of tea, “Talk about what, Y/N?”  
You want to scoff at the way she says it, almost monotone. “Wanda… come on. We can’t just keep tip-toeing around whatever is up with you and Piet. If something is wrong, I need to know.”  
You can see tears start to well up in eyes are your insistence. She bites her lip to hold back a sob before she stutters out, “I can’t. I just can’t.”  
“You can! We have always told each other everything, no matter how bad. That’s what we do. There’s no judgement.” At this point, tears have started to well up in your eyes as well and it’s clear that Wanda can hear them in your voice, as she finally looks up at you.  
“No Y/N, this is different. I-I hurt people.” She looks so broken as she says it and he voice is shaking more than you have ever heard it shake before.  
You had never seen her this vulnerable before and if you are being honest, you can’t totally wrap your head around. All three of you had done some sketchy things in your past to survive and you don’t yet understand how this can be much worse.  
“Don’t we all?” You ask.  
Wanda shakes her head at you, lip quivering. “This isn’t like when we were younger and used to steal from the markets, or when Pietro used to enter street fights to make some extra money. This is so much worse, Y/N.” She hesitates, clearly unsure about what she wants to say next, what she wants to admit to you.  
Instead of immediately beginning to talk again she takes a moment to get her thoughts together and moves to sit in the chair across the table from you. She brushes her hair behind her ears and takes a deep breath before starting again, “There are these people in town and they’re doing these experiments, because of them Piet and I can do these things. Things that we shouldn’t be able to do. They’re training us”  
You stop her to ask, “Like superpowers?”  
Wanda nods with a faraway look in her eyes. “I can get into people minds Y/N. I can make them do things and feel things. And these people, the ones who are behind the experiments, they aren’t good. And they want us to do these things for them, things that we aren’t sure about. And if we don’t do them, they won’t help us anymore.”  
You notice that she doesn’t elaborate on what these people are helping with, but you choose not to push the issue. It takes you a moment to notice that she is staring anxiously at you, waiting for some sort of response. You are still trying to comprehend what you have just been told so it takes you a second to formulate a reply, “We’ll figure out. Together, as a family.”


End file.
